onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evanf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Once Upon a Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Evanf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent45 (Talk) 16:29, October 30, 2011 Questionable Intentions... Any particular reason for your interest? And why aren't you satisfied with being a chat mod? Why is it so imperative and crucial for you to be a admin? Jiminy Cricket-(talk) Let me be your guide. 03:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry We only have 39 pages and the series just strted when the wikia gets bigger mabe we can have more. Just keep up the good work and if you make good edit we might add you as an admin earlier on. Pages like Regina/ Evil Queen need more info. Agent45 i think for right now its better we just have the same pages we have now. If you really want to beone ask the other admin. we also dont need to differnt characters for the storybooke on and fairytale one Agent45 Keep up the great work if you want tou can make a page for the seven dwarfs. Agent45 Ok Agent45 i know Agent45 RE:Sig thanks i know u want to be an admin really bad i am waiting a reply from the other admin just to make shure its ok if we can have more and other user also want to be once but they havent as many edit as u have i will defintly keep you in mind Oh thank you so much for telling me i left a message with the founder of the wikia and asked he/she if they might be interested in combinding the two wikia's together. Like i said before i left a message with the founder and he/she hasnt gotten back yet. [http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/User:Agent45 Agent45](Talk) You have made very good edits how would you like to become an admin [http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/User:Agent45 Agent45](Talk) Sorry I tried makeing you an admin but for some reason i wouldnt let me i will try again and i love the new signature [http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/User:Agent45 Agent45](Talk um thats what i wnet to and i just tried i still cant sorry u can still make good edits though without being onne [http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/User:Agent45 Agent45](Talk) Helping I think I'll stick around and edit on both of the wikis. They both need help. Annasean51 02:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Dual Reality Can you design the website in a dual reality format? I don't like how the some characters are referred to as the storybook name and some as the Storybrooke name. The main focus of the show is the obviously the characters so this wikia should focus on them. I suggest spliting the main page into Storybook and Storybrooke with images and story details of each character depending on each reality. Despicable Are you enervated by me? Is that why you are being so incredibly hostile?' I sought NO altercation, but you've just established one!' You see, I was merely INQUIRING. I'm twelve, and would put money on it that you don't know what enervate means. You see, I'm in this thing called the gifted program. Basically, I'm beyond intelligent. I'm lesser than a prodigy, but more than an advanced student. Gifted Education in Georgia I know what a bureaucrat and an administrator is. Bureaucrats have almost the same powers and abilities as administrators... almost. I actually find it hilarious that you chose to be hateful, instead of polite and complacent, like an admin is supposed to operate. Adjust you attitude. PS: I don't give a freak when you joined. Jiminy Cricket-(talk) 02:45, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to sign your posts. Annasean51 02:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) If that were true, you'd know that the sentence should be: Also, I know more than you think I know, so back off. Do I intimidate you, Jack, or do you prefer Evanf? Jiminy Cricket-(talk) 02:45, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I am actually eligilble to be on a wiki. Do some research. Koppa?! Hahaha! I'm about to be thirteen on February 9th. I'm not afraid of you, either. I could simply appeal to the wiki staff. They will be able to see your obvious display of hostility and let me back on. Kufufufufufu! By the way, if I don't intimidate you, then what's with the hostility. It's obvious I get under your skin, so you might as well admit what is true: I intimidate you. And I could probably get you in trouble, too, for asking for personal information. Jiminy Cricket-(talk) 00:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Signature Are you so vain as to acuse me of COPYING you signature? You have a lot of audacity, Evanf, a whole lot of audacity... Tell me, in what ways did I copy your signature? And if you don't get rid of the hostility, I'm so serious about talking to the Wikia Staff and seeing what can be done. Jiminy Cricket (Talk- ) 01:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Wait! Are you honestly saying that "History" is copying your signature? Seriously, get a life. You should be using your time deleting the deletion candidate pages instead of bothering me. Jiminy Cricket (Talk- ) 01:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) And so now suddenly, what millions of wikia users have done before you (customizing their signature), means they copied you? Jiminy Cricket (Talk- ) Number One on Once Upon a Time 00:16, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Drama It's obvious that you two don't like eachother. I am going to go ahead and tell that wiki drama is very annoying. You two need to work past your differences and try your best to make this wiki the best it can possibly be. Fighting over childish maters will get you NOWHERE! My suggestion to you two is to talk this over in a calm and sensable manor, possibly through the chat room. Annasean51 00:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Wait wait wait. You honestly believe that I copied your signature? Honestly? I would go before god right now and tell him I didn't copy your signature, because I didn't. ''Why would I need to? I can just get help customizing my signature from the Runescape and Community Central Wikis, which I ''did. Now please, either watch a different show, join a different wiki, get a life, or stay out of mine. Or do all four. Doesn't matter. Just stop trying to ostracize me! It's gonna get you NOWHERE. Jiminy Cricket (Talk- ) Number One on Once Upon a Time 21:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Might I just say something? Just because he has a customized signature doesn't mean he copied your signature. I have one, I didn't copy you, I've had a signature long before I even knew of your existance. BTW, where I come from, blocking users randomly can result in your own blockage, so watch yourself. Thank you. -Mini Therapist :) Tell me your problems, won't you. 21:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I've contacted the Wikia Staff. I'm sick of the social ostracism. Thanks Effie ;) Jiminy Cricket (Talk- ) Number One on Once Upon a Time 23:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. Jealousy gets you nowhere. Stop posting to my talk page. Seriously? You can do better then that, can't you? If I didn't know better I'd say YOU are under age! -Mini Therapist :) Tell me your problems, won't you. November 28, 2011 (UTC) Guessing blog I made this blog for future characters on the show. Can you guess who they are? http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Supersaiyan09/Guess_the_fairytale_characters Supersaiyan09 03:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: We're merging the two wiki's and we don't want the content to overlap. Annasean51 01:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) When we are ready, the wikia staff will take all of the content from both wiki's and merge them together. Annasean51 18:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) On January 2nd I'll be 13. I just always lie about my birthday. You can unblock me then. -Effie Tech Wizard I didn't even know he badmouthed me :D I haven't been on Wikia for so long! I'd love to know what he said though! But yeah how's things on your side of the world? 15:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Tech Wizard I didn't even know he badmouthed me :D I haven't been on Wikia for so long! I'd love to know what he said though! But yeah how's things on your side of the world? 15:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey so clearly all of the Admins on the Wikia are inactive. If you happen by this message I would like to request to become an Admin on this Wikia as well none of the current ones are active on this Wikia. If you can do this for me that would be great. Jacobier 07:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey so clearly all of the Admins on the Wikia are inactive. If you happen by this message I would like to request to become an Admin on this Wikia as well none of the current ones are active on this Wikia. If you can do this for me that would be great. Rights Actually Scarecroe started the Wikia. He was listed as the founder when I joined. You have been inactive here so I did remove you. The fact that your inactive is the reason I removed you as you have no reason to be an Admin. I just did check and he did found the Wikia so... yeah. Jake 03:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC)